iGo to Butlin's
by Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy
Summary: How will Jack, Freddie's 4 year old cousin, help get Sam and Freddie together, whilst away at a holiday resort? *"Did you just nearly kiss Sam, Cousin Freddie?" - . "I think so…" - "Of COURSE you were!" Giggled Jack. "You want to marry her!"* SEDDIE!


A/N – I do not, in any way, own iCarly or its characters. I also do not own 'Butlin's', or any of the places and characters I have used in this story, including 'Fireman Sam' and the rest of them.  
And, I know that they do not have a Butlin's in America, but in this story, and in my mind, they do.  
For any of you who have not the chizzyist idea what Butlin's is, it's a holiday home which has loads of different entertainment on, mainly for children.

iGo To Butlin's

Sam was sat at the _Groovy Smoothies_, waiting for Freddie to arrive. This was not how she had expected to be spending her school break– with a dork. Carly had unexpectedly been invited to go and spend two weeks away with her Grandma and Grandpa in Yakima, and Spencer had tagged along too. And, the Shay apartment had been marked as - 'Out of Bounds'. Spencer wanted neither Sam nor Freddie (Especially not together) near his latest sculpture – Cheese pony. Yes, it was just as it sounded. A pony made out of cheese. It was for the upcoming convention, Pony and Cheese convention. Why those two were placed together and put together in one big convention, no-one knew. What was even worse was that they were going there on a school trip! Since Carly had gone, Sam and Freddie had been spending lots of time together. And without anyone to break up their fights, they had been fighting less! Sam and Freddie still had their usual banter, bickering and arguing, but it had all been less serious – and less physical. They had been almost everywhere together, but their favourite seemed to be going on long walks in the woods behind Seattle Park. It was a nice and calming walk, and it was usually on these walks that Freddie felt closest to Sam, as she would be her calmest and usually speak her mind – something Sam didn't do often.  
Freddie entered the _Groovy Smoothie_, automatically travelling to their usual table. The one in dead centre. "Took you long enough Fredlumps."  
"Well, hello to you too, Princess Puckett." Freddie smirked Freddie knew Sam liked that nickname, so he had been using it a lot recently. He looked at his watch that he was wearing. "And I'm 10 minutes early!"  
"And? I have nothing else to do with my life. I've been sat here for the past half hour!"  
"Why didn't you text me, and tell me to come earlier?"  
"I don't have your number."  
"Why?"  
"I deleted it. It was dorkifying up my phone."  
"Of course." Freddie sighed. "Anyway, I've got something to ask you!"  
"No Freddork. I will not be your girlfriend." Sam said in monotone voice.  
"I wasn't going to ask that!" Freddie said. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come away with me. To Butlin's!"  
"Butlin's… Where have I heard that before?"  
"Probably on TV. It is a holiday home with a giant swimming pool, and loads of kid's entertainment." Sam thought for a minute, trying to remember the advert. She kind of remembered seeing children's characters and a giant swimming pool…  
"Then it's perfect for you!"  
"Sam. I'm not a child." Freddie said seriously, before lightening up again. "My aunty works there in the holidays, and had a son, Jack, my cousin. He's five, and she has decided that he's old enough to join in now. But, she'll be working so she wants me to come along and look after him. And, she said I could bring along a friend!" Freddie smiled.  
"So we're friends now?" Sam asked sarcastically, but Freddie didn't pick up on it.  
"I think so. I mean I guess, I mean-"  
"Dude! Calm down! Of course I'll come!" Sam smiled reassuringly. "Wait, will Crazy be there?"  
"No, my **mum** will not be there."  
"Then that's perfect."  
"You're seriously coming?"  
"Yeah, I mean, I have nothing better to do with my two week break!"  
"True."  
"So, when we going?"  
"Like, tomorrow."  
"Like tomorrow or just tomorrow?" Sam smirked.  
"Just tomorrow."  
"Then why would you say 'Like' tomorrow?"  
"I don't know! Isn't that what all the cool kids do?"  
"It's what all the Chavs do!"  
"I'm not a Chav!"  
"Then don't keep saying 'like'!"  
"Why do you care what I say?"  
"Cos', its bad enough that I hang around with a nerd. If I also hang around with a Chav, I think I might explode of un-cool-ness!"  
While Sam was sipping her smoothie, Freddie studied her. He knew that something had defiantly changed between them in the past year – starting with the kiss last January. They had just had a civilised (For Sam and Freddie) conversation, with only a few insults (All from Sam), which didn't mean much, anyway (anymore). They had, recently, spent a lot of time together, with and without Carly. They had been to Cinema's, the park, and just on long walks. And, to be honest, Freddie had enjoyed every second of them. He had noticed how pretty she was as well, but had shrugged that off as no more than his male hormones. "And we wouldn't want that to happen." He said. "Well, you want to go to the park?"  
"You still avoiding your mum?"  
"Yep. She doesn't trust me to apply my tick lotion whilst in Butlin's, so is trying to overdose me in it."  
"You know what, I actually feel sorry for you!"  
"Me too!" Freddie said, before holding open the door for Sam.  
"Ladies first!" Sam smirked, before pushing Freddie out of the door.  
"Sam!"  
"What? It's polite!"  
"Since when do you care about being polite?"  
"Just shut up and go to the park!"  
"Fine!" Freddie scoffed, before walking on. Sam joined him at hip, and they started to talk about anything and everything – just like they always did. Enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Sam and Freddie were squashed up in the back of a Freddie's auntie's car. It turns out she had a really old car, which had two seats in the front, but one in the back! Freddie's aunty – Helen, and Jack were sat in the two seats in the front, and Sam and Freddie had been squashed up in the back. Aunty Helen had insisted that they had both gone in the back, and insisted that they would like it too. Why? They didn't dare ask! Little Jack had been chatting to Sam and Freddie the whole ride, asking them questions about certain kid's TV shows, ones that they vaguely remembered from their childhood. Sam had, surprisingly, been really calm and kind with Jack – and Sam had picked this up and had taken an immediate liking to her. Finally, after a two hour ride, they had finally arrived at their destination – Butlin's. Sam, Freddie and Jack were ordered to stay in the car whilst Helen unpacked. "Are you two best friends?" Asked a cute little Jack.  
Freddie looked at Sam. Sam smiled. "Yeah, we are." She replied.  
"My best friend is Fireman Sam!" Jack replied.  
"That's great!" Sam replied. "Maybe you'll get to see him tonight!"  
"Really?" Sam's voice turned excited.  
"Yep. I hear he's on live on stage tonight!" Sam said. "Freddie is just as excited as you are!" She smirked.  
"Which is still not as excited as you are, Sam."  
"Hey, the dude shares my name, Of course I'm excited!"  
"No, your name is **Samantha**!" Freddie teased.  
"The name is Sam."  
"Samantha!"  
"Sam."  
"Samantha."  
"Sam."  
"Samantha."  
"Sam."  
"Saman-" Freddie was interrupted by a giggle, erupting from the front of the car.  
"You two are funny!" Jack giggled. Before either of them could answer, Aunt Helen came back to the car.  
"You guys want to come now?" She picked up Jack from the front of the car, carrying him at her waist. Sam and Freddie stepped out of the car. They followed Aunt Helen to the apartment, and she showed them around. First was the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, Jack's room, Her room (which they were not to enter) and lastly, Sam and Freddie's room. Sam and Freddie's room as in _one singula _room.  
"I'm sharing with the dork?" Sam asked. The room was small, and had two singular beds which were next to each other.  
"Well, yeah. I thought you guys would be fine with it, happy even. Don't tell me you guys haven't shared a room before! I thought that's what couples at your age did!"  
"But we're not a couple…" Sam and Freddie said simultaneously.  
"You're not? Sorry for inferring! I just thought that with the amount Freddie talked about you…" Helen said, half to embarrass Freddie. Freddie took this embarrassment, and blushed slightly. Sam actually didn't know what to say. Jack giggled.  
"I think they are both embarrassed!" he giggled again. Sam and Freddie both tried to pull their selves together.  
"So you guys are okay with it?"  
"Yeah, it's cool." Sam said.  
"Cool!" Helen said. "Come on, Jack." She took Jack to the front room and placed the TV on for him, getting him distracted whist she unpacked the food in the kitchen. Sam and Freddie walked into _their _room.  
"The closet is mine." Sam said, before walking over, getting her bag, and placing her clothes inside it.  
"I guessed!"  
"SO, what have you been saying about me?" She smirked.  
"Nothing." Freddie said. "I mean… I might have mentioned you a few times… maybe..."  
"Freddie! Stop freaking out! It's fine!" Sam smiled.  
"Right…" Freddie looked around the room properly. The walls were all white except for one feature wall which was painted a bright green. There were two singular beds, which were placed next to each other with a small gap in-between. There was also a mini bedside table in-between, in the gap. There was a small window which looked out onto the parking lot, where there was multiple cars, including Helen's. Next to the window was a closet, which was now named Sam's closet. Next to that was a full length mirror.  
A few minutes later, Helen had come into the room. "You guys want to take a look around?"  
"Sure!"  
"Would you mind taking Jack?"  
"Sure. Come on little tyke!" Freddie said, before picking him up and motioning Sam to follow. Sam, Freddie and Jack walked around Butlin's for a while, until they reached the main place.  
"FIREMAN SAM!" Shouted a very excited Jack. Sam and Freddie looked towards the centre stage, and saw that Fireman Sam was on the stage. Jack was pulling them towards the stage. They obliged, letting him see his favourite character. They settled down, Jack sat on Freddie's knee; Sam was sat next to them, texting Carly on her phone. Carly had been astonished when she found out that Sam had actually agreed to go with Freddie. Alone. Without Carly.  
"I'm just going to toilet." Freddie said.  
"Nice to know."  
"I mean, will you look after Jack?"  
"I don't think he'd notice if we left." Sam said. They both looked at the boy, who was enhanced in Fireman Sam world.  
"Sam, we are not leaving him alone."  
"I was joking!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie eyed her warningly before going off.  
"Where's Freddie gone?"  
"He's just gone to the toilet,"  
"Can I sit on your knee then?"  
"Sure!" Sam said. She moved into a more comfy crossed-legs position, and then lifted him onto her knee.

Freddie watched from a distance, a smile playing on his face. Jack was sat on Sam's knee, and they were both, together, singing the closing song to the show. Sam had her head rested on Jack's shoulder, singing every word perfectly – even though there were none to copy off! Jack seemed to be having the time of his life. Sam, by Freddie's books, seemed to be acting very out of character, but it was also a really sweet sight to see. He finally decided that he seemed a bit stalker-ish doing this and that Sam might start to wonder where he was. The show had finished now, anyway. "Want to go for something to eat?" He asked.  
"Sure. Mamma's hungry!"  
"You're a mummy?" Asked Jack. "Are you and cousin Freddie married?"  
"No!"  
"Sam just likes to call herself that. It's like a nickname! And we are way too young to get married anyway, we're only 16!"  
"So you'll get married later?"  
"No! We're just friends, Jack!"  
"I thought you were best friends?"  
"Let's just get something to eat!" Sam said, before walking off. Freddie thought she was just hungry. Jack thought that maybe he had made Sam angry.  
Really, Sam was just trying to hide the blush that had somehow crept up onto her face.

* * *

Freddie was trying to get to sleep, but couldn't because, well, he had no idea why. As soon as Sam's head had hit the pillow, she had fallen straight asleep. He wished that he was like that. Freddie took ages to get to sleep, and an even longer ages recently. Helen was also asleep, as she had an early morning work shift. Jack was tired from the long journey there, so was also fast asleep. But Freddie wasn't. The whole single bed thing was not really helping, either. He was used to having a king sized bed all to himself at home. He didn't know if he would even be able to stay on…

His doubt was correct. Freddie was not able to stay on his bed during that night, waking up on carpeted floor. He looked up to find Sam looking down at him. "Having fun down there Fredalump?" She smirked.  
"I'm not down here by choice! I think I might have fallen out of bed…"  
"No chiz!"  
"I'm surprised you're up!"  
"Jack was crying and wouldn't shut up."  
"He was?"  
"Yeah, it was only about half an hour ago. He was missing his mum. I got him back to sleep."  
"You?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing, though you never seemed like the kind that was good with children." Freddie smiled. "And, whilst we're on that topic, how did you know the words to that Fireman Sam song yesterday?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Sam."  
"I used to be Fireman Sam's biggest fan!"  
"Because you thought you could be a fireman too?"  
"Maybe…" Just then, Jack came walking into the room.  
"Is it breakfast time yet?"  
"Sure, I'll make you some!" Freddie said, getting up from the floor.  
"Why were you on the floor?"  
"I fell out of bed." Jack started to giggle.  
"It's not funny!" Freddie defended.  
"It is!" Jack giggled. Freddie huffed before taking Jacks hand and leading him through to the kitchen.  
Sam sighed before, once again, dragging herself out of bed. Whist she was sure Freddie was busy, she got undressed and quickly chose an outfit, putting it on at top speed before there was any chance that Freddie could come back in. She was wearing just a simple Jeans and a Red t-shirt, with a blue love heart on. She had put on, as usual, mismatched socks. She brushed through her hair and started on the make-up, just finishing as Freddie walked in.  
"Sam Puckett wears make-up?"  
"Carly is slowly rubbing off on me."  
"That sounds believable. So, do you want to go to the show this morning?"  
"Who is it?"  
"Fireman Sam."  
"I'm there!" Sam said, before jumping off the bed and grabbing her shoes.

"So, did you like that show?" Sam asked Jack. They were waiting in the queue to go swimming. They had previously attended the show, and were about to go swimming before heading off to lunch.  
"I love love loved it!" Jack squealed.  
"Good, because it's on again tonight!" Sam directed a smirk at Freddie.  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
"Nope. A full-hour show as well."  
"I couldn't be more excited." Freddie groaned.  
"Come on, let's go in." Sam said, holding Jack's hand and leading the way to the changing rooms. Freddie dragged on behind.  
"I'll change him," Freddie said, taking Jack and Jack's swimming bag. He went into the changing room in the corner, and Sam went into the one next to him. Freddie was only half concentrating on getting Jack ready, as his other half of concentration was all on Sam. He knew that he defiantly shouldn't be thinking like this, but Sam was getting changed in the room next to him. There was only a wall between them. Little did he know, Sam was thinking exactly the same thing about Freddie.  
It didn't take long for them to change, and soon enough they had showering, ready to get into the pool. Freddie was unknowingly checking Sam out in her red bikini. Well, it was 'unknowingly', until Sam noticed.  
"What you looking at?" She asked.  
Freddie became flustered. "I was looking at… The shower heads! I love shower heads!" Sam gave him an incredulous look, whilst Jack shook his head.  
"No you weren't Cousin Freddie! You were looking at Sam! You think she looks pretty!" He smiled. Sam smirked at Freddie.  
"For a four year old, you sure are clever!" He said.  
"So he was right?"  
"No! I mean… I guess."  
"You don't look bad yourself, dork." Sam smiled, before winking and then walked towards the pool. Freddie slowly followed her, wondering what the heck had just happened.

"I want to go on the green slide!" Jack demanded. Him, Sam and Freddie had now been in the pool just short of two hours, and they had already been on the Blue slide multiple times.  
"You're not allowed, you're too small!"  
"But I want too!" Jack was under the height limit for this slide, as this slide was steeper and faster than the other.  
"You can't!"  
"Can't I go on your lap?"  
"NO CHAIN RIDING." The lifeguard said. Sam pulled a face at the lifeguard. He huffed, then turned around and looked over the edge, to see if the person before had exited the slide yet. Sam took this as her chance. She took Jack's hand and they walked swiftly to the slide entrance. Sam sat down, Jack on the knee. Freddie was not happy about this, but he went behind Sam anyway, not wanting to be left behind. He grabbed Sam's waist, and then pulled them along. Jack, Sam and Freddie were off down the slide! They both felt the sparks as Freddie pulled his arms tighter around Sam's waist.  
They bumped heads a few times, when they went round corners, but neither one of them noticed, they were both concentrating too much on the sparks, and how nice this felt.

* * *

Today was Friday, and Friday was the day that Helen had off work. So, that meant that she was looking after Jack today. Helen had given Sam and Freddie a day to themselves; partly because of the fact that they had been doing their job so well, and partly because she knew that Sam and Freddie both liked their alone time – together. So, they did what they seemed to enjoy the most – they went on a long walk. It was just like the way it was back in Seattle, Sam and Freddie talked about everything and anything that was on their minds. They had been silent for a few moments, until Sam got a text. It was from Carly, and it made her stop in her tracks, then act all awkward – in Freddie's opinion. "What did Carly say?"  
"Nothing." Sam denied quickly.  
"Sam."  
"It was nothing."  
"Tell me!"  
"NO!"  
"Tell me!"  
"NO!"  
"Tell me!" Freddie demanded.  
"NO!" Sam said forcefully. She playfully pushed Freddie down onto the grass, but he unexpectedly took her hand and brought Sam down with him.  
Sam and Freddie were now lying side by side, on the grassy field. In Sam's opinion, it seemed like a kind of cliché moment, where the two main characters of the movie would end up sharing a sweet kiss. She groaned. Sam had been having these weird thoughts and weird feelings about weird Freddie all this weird holiday. It was so WEIRD!  
"Sam, just tell me!"  
"I don't want too!"  
"Please?"  
"The puppy face doesn't work on me!"  
"But Sam!"  
"But Sam!" Sam mocked.  
"Fine." Said Freddie, a mischievous glint in his eye. Freddie sat up on his knees and hovered over Sam, who was still lying down on the grass, hair sprawled out around her face. He placed his hands on Sam's stomach and started to tickle her.  
Freddie knew Sam very well, and he knew that she was very ticklish. He also knew all the different moods she could be in, and when to stay away from her. Though, this didn't happen very often, as the two frenemies spent a lot of time together. Freddie knew as well that the relationship between the two of them had defiantly changed over the course of this past year. When they had first met, if Freddie had tickled Sam, he would have ended up with a broken leg by the end of the session. But, as it was now, Sam was tolerating this tickling. There was still a lot of 'Freddork! Stop it!' and 'If you don't get your hands off me, I will seriously break your arm!', but they were not the worst threats that Freddie had heard coming from the blond-haired-demon's mouth.  
Sam gained a gust of strength, and quickly turned her and Freddie over, so that she was now on top. She didn't tickle him back though, she just stared into Freddie's eyes, telling him to stop it 'please' in their own secret eye-language. This failed though, because as soon as Sam looked into his deep, chocolate eyes, she got lost. This also had the same effect on Freddie. He always knew that her eyes were something special. Blue, sparkly…beautiful…  
Sam and Freddie were only inches apart, only inches apart from kissing.  
Helen was following her son, who was running ahead at his top speed. He had spotted his favourite cousin and his 'friend' ahead, and was excited to see them. "COUSIN FREDDIE!" He shouted. Helen noticed how Sam and Freddie pulled apart really quickly. Stared at each other for a few seconds, before turning towards Jack.  
"Hey, Jack!" They both said. Both looked very flustered and had a clear, bold blush on their face.  
Did they just interrupt something?  
Jack gave Sam and Freddie both a hug.  
Then, he asked something that **Helen **hadn't even figured out. "Did you just nearly kiss Sam, Cousin Freddie?"  
Sam and Freddie exchanged glances that no one could comprehend, except for them. It seems that they were just figuring it out themselves. "I think so…" Freddie said.  
"Of COURSE you were!" Giggled Jack. "You want to marry her!"  
"Jack! I think we should leave now!" Helen said, grabbing her son's hand, giving an apologetic look towards Freddie and Sam. Once they had left, Freddie turned to face Sam. Sam bit her lip lightly, and did what she had wanted to the whole day, but had not had the courage.  
She kissed him.

Who would have thought that Freddie's little cousin, Jack, would have helped them realise their feelings?


End file.
